


Let’s Play a Game

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slut Shaming, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sapnap has been battling his lustful thoughts to his own breaking point. When George is bored and wants to play a game, Sapnap takes advantage of that.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109
Collections: Anonymous





	Let’s Play a Game

Sapnap had been lusting after his best friend George for around 6 months now but George didn't seem to catch on to any hints that Sapnap dropped that he wanted to fuck George through the mattress and Sapnap was just about at his limit.

Ever since the Brit had finally been able to move in with him and Dream, Sapnap had been having an even harder time battling the feelings he was developing for the older boy and it didn’t help that said boy was completely unaware of the effect he had on Sapnap.

It also didn’t help that Dream bore an unrequited crush on the oblivious Brit as well, longing-looks and lustful thoughts near ready to expose the Floridian’s true feelings.

Now Sapnap found himself in a predicament. No matter what he tried, George still only viewed Sapnap as a close friend. It wasn’t fair that the pretty boy could prance around their shared house clad only with oversized hoodies he had stolen from both boys and tight shorts emphasizing his tiny round ass and milky thighs with no consequences, meanwhile Sapnap had to return to his bedroom every night to cold sheets and a raging boner. 

Opportunity struck the one day Sapnap had gotten his hands on a certain set of pills. The kind which was sure to keep George completely out of it for hours giving Sapnap time to let out his “pent-up frustrations”.

All Sapnap had to do now was wait for the perfect opportunity to finally have at George, whether the older boy wanted it or not.

It presented itself one evening when he was sitting in the living room trying to watch a movie but failing miserably. Dream was out that night, having to go pick up some supplies for an upcoming video the three boys had planned. Many of their fans were ecstatic about the Dream Team finally all getting to be with each other in Florida. 

Switching off the television, Sapnap went on his phone and decided to watch one of his favorite vods. Sapnap enjoyed watching any video George had his face-cam on due to more obvious reasons. As the video played, Sapnap was met with the face that haunted his darkest fantasies. His hand slowly slid down to where his cock was beginning to stir. He couldn’t help but stare at those sweet plump lips and think about how they would feel wrapped around his co- 

Before Sapnap could get into his fantasy, a brunet haired whirlwind spun in and jumped in his lap and moaned, "Sapnapppp, I'm bored entertain me please" George pouted. Sapnap wanted nothing more to kiss the pout right off his face, those pink and full lips teasing him, begging to be face fucked. Before his dick could make it's presence known, George shifted off him and adjusted himself on the couch before continuing "Do you wanna play something? I’ve been sitting in front of a computer all day.”

Quickly turning his phone off the younger boy couldn’t help but scoff.

"George we're not 12 years old, what would we even play?"

"I don't know, think of some grown up games, will you?"

The way George said 'grown up games' sent white hot heat straight to Sapnap's dick, he shifted to hide his bulge just as a smirk broke on his face, so George wanted to play a grown ups game huh, Sapnap will show that to him.

"You know what George? I can think of one actually."

George beamed, "Really? Tell me, tell me tell me!"

Sapnap couldn’t help but grin at the older boy’s innocent eagerness, little did he know what the Texan had planned. 

"I will blindfold and feed you certain... foods and you'll have to guess what you're eating." Sapnap said with a wicked smile.

George wrinkled his nose, "That doesn't sound fun at all”

"Come on, George it’ll be fun to try, plus you'll finally eat something substantial"

Sapnap was highly aware of the Brit’s habit of either going all day without eating, or snacking on junk food at random hours of the night. 

"Ugh, okay fine, whatever you want.”

They met back again in the living room, this time George was blindfolded and Sapnap held certain foods and drinks with him along with his special little new pill from earlier, one which would keep George conscious but in an intoxicated state and that he couldn't remember anything that happened during the time he had the drug in his system. It was perfect for this little game.

Sapnap knew it wouldn't be hard to convince George that he had just fallen asleep after playing due to the boy’s ability to sleep for unearthly amounts of time. The plan was fool proof.

"Okay let's do this, open your mouth George” as George showcased his warm, red mouth Sapnap's dick filled out immediately but he held himself back from jumping George and fucking him right there through the floor. 

The first item was a banana which was very simple and easy to guess, George did it without a problem. Then came a cup of green tea that George spat out and cursed Sapnap for while he laughed. After some leftover chicken, lasagna, and orange juice Sapnap finally thought it was time he grabbed a glass of milk and crushed the pill in it.

"Sapnap this is not fun at all, I can guess everything, let's just play Minecraft or something else please" 

"Just a few more things left then we can play whatever you want." Sapnap replied with steel in his voice as he made George drink the milk.

The effect was instantaneous, George's shoulders drooped and the hand that was gripping the couch loosened. 

"George ready for the next item?" Sapnap asked gleefully as he unzipped his pants and fished out his cock which was hard as a rock by now. George nodded slugglishly not entirely aware of his surroundings "Open up then honey" 

As George slowly opened his mouth wide Sapnap gripped his cock and thrusted it inside without any preamble. "Can you guess what this is, George?"

George tried to speak but was blocked by the huge dick lodged in his throat, which sent further vibrations and soon Sapnap was moaning out loud as George licked, trying to get a real taste of his dick trying to guess what it was. George pulled back soon and looked up, his face empty and voice shy, "Sapnap I can't guess what it is, do I lose?" 

"Yes Georgie I’m so sorry, Sapnap mocked, and because you're a loser you'll have to wear a blindfold for the rest of the time we’re playing and let me do whatever I want with you, is that clear baby?"

"Wh-what are you gonna do Sapnap? Are we gonna" George broke out in giggles before continuing "play another game?"

"Yes we are, and for this one you'll have to open up again and I'll fuck your face so hard you won't be able to speak" Sapnap smiled sweetly. George compiled easily, not really registering the second half of the statement as Sapnap grabbed the brunet’s hair and thrusted his cock inside all the way till George started choking and sputtering around it. 

Sapnap started pistoning in and out not giving George even one moment to breathe."Take that you little cock sucking whore, you were made to suck cock with those pretty little lips. This is what you really deserve, being messed up and face fucked by your own best friend, you little slut. What would Dream think if he saw you now, on your knees, being fucked out of your mind? I think he would be so jealous baby, jealous he didn’t get to do this first.” George couldn’t help but whine at the mention of his other friend’s name, mind hazy and so, so horny. Spurred on by his own words Sapnap grew closer and closer to his orgasm and pulled George’s head down so far his nose touched his pubic hairs and let his cock rest on his tongue as he spilled his cum down George’s throat, who was forced to swallow it all in between fits of coughing.  
At this point, the drug had taken full effect and George was non-verbal, his mind full of  
white noise. 

Sapnap panted as he pulled out, he had the whole night ahead of him he thought as he palmed his dick, staring at the gorgeous mess of loose limbs Infront of him, begging to be fucked.

And who knows? When Dream eventually came home, Sapnap might even let the older boy get a taste of the delightful, slutty mess in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u guys enjoyed :] this is one of my first posts on ao3 and I’m still getting the hang of it ^^ if anybody has any requests or suggestions leave it in the comments <3


End file.
